


eat boy eat

by pumpkinblood



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinblood/pseuds/pumpkinblood
Summary: just some really quick arthur oral hc’s i wrote on my tumblr and thought id post here too! really fast pls dont judge me i just really love arthur
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 91





	eat boy eat

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is fleckledlemonade :)

\- Would prefer to give rather than receive - poor boy is still so in shock that you reciprocate his feelings so sometimes he would feel a little unworthy of your touch (of you in general) and although of course you would insist and show him, yes, of course, he was a thousand and one percent worthy, he would still rather pleasure you  
\- Just the fact he’s allowed to touch you in any way, but especially some place so sensitive and private would have him nearly in tears despite his arousal. Happy tears tho.  
\- He’s so inexperienced, but enthusiastic and eager to learn, it makes him a hundred times better than any other lover you’d had - you can tell he really fucking loves you when he goes down on you. He’s also more inept to listening to what really works for your body and once he figures out all your spots, he’s hooked and you’re fucked. :)  
\- Would totally just. Look at you the first time. All the times actually. Just gazing down at you, open before him, wanting him, it does numbers to him and his heart is pounding and it’s like he’s really seeing you, appreciating every beautiful little quirk of your body, every inch of skin a map he has to feel beneath his lips, his tongue, his mouth. Despite his staring, his eyes on you never make you self-conscious. Arthur makes you feel so beautiful it hurts.  
\- Once he’s snapped out of his trance, he’ll nervously move himself forward, so he’s settled comfortably on his tummy in front of your open legs. It comes as a surprise to you that he takes initiative here, reaching his cool hands forward and curling them around your knees, slowly and nervously slipping up to part your legs just a little bit more. His eyes flit upwards to yours, searching for permission to look at you. Of course you nod, fervently, just the sight of Arthur so innocently lying between your legs has you dripping. When he finally allows himself a glance he’s in awe with how beautiful you are. You remind him of a flower, so perfect and pretty and God he has to taste you.   
\- Arthur needs a lot of direction because all he wants is to please you so expect to be a little more vocal than normal, but honestly giving him explicit direction is really arousing and it’s sweet. Telling him nearly exactly what to do when he first begins just to help him grow a little more confident. His eyes never leave yours as his lips first touch you, first gentle little pecks along the dough of your inner thigh. His breath ghosts against your folds and it already feels so good your hand automatically goes for his hair, smoothing it back tenderly as you coax him forward into you.  
\- His nose touches your core first, and you flinch, making Arthur pull back in fear he’s done something wrong but your head shakes fast, and your gentle hand atop his head allows him to return to press the softest kiss against your slick flesh.   
\- He would start this way, giving you barely-there kisses but as he gets more into it, as your taste coats his lips more, he’d bring his tongue into play. Arthur’s a bit all over the place, sliding his tongue against anything he can touch and he wants to feel all of you all at once and he quickly grows more and more confident in his actions as your hips begin to buck up and your back arches, the noises coming from your lips urging him on.  
\- He learns he likes to tease you, gently of course, leaving the tiniest little licks against you and circling your clit so slowly you feel you could die. Hearing you moan for him boosts his confidence like nothing else and only makes him tease you more.  
\- When he started figuring out how to suck you thought you actually did die. He was so careful and suckled so lightly on your clit it had you seeing starbursts, the soft noises of his mouth against you causing you to feel faint and your thighs quivered against his face.  
\- Would stare up at you from between your thighs with the sweetest fucking expression on his beautiful face, those eyes just pooled with love and adoration and awe, especially as you praise him and goodness would you praise him. Sweet nothings and little whispers of pet names and just how good he’s doing, how incredible he’s making you feel. Your words would make him so emotional and so happy, delirious in pleasuring you and no one has ever made him feel like he’s so good before.   
\- At your praise, his fingers would start to wander from their place wrapped around your thighs, and trail upwards to your lower belly, rubbing up and just touching all over you because he cannot get enough of you under his palms. Eventually you’d end up with one hand pressed gently to his hair, petting through the strands sweetly as he worked, the other clutched into one of his. Holding hands during sex was never really your thing until you met Arthur, your thumb would lovingly rub the back of his hand as he ate you out like it was the most important thing he’d ever do.  
\- Finally it would become too much, and with the slightest pull to his hair he’d lick you through your orgasm, whines of his name mixed with sweetheart angel babyboy oh would pour from your mouth as he watched, amazed, your body shake and your head go backwards from the pleasure.  
\- Doesn’t want to stop but you can’t take anymore, oversensitive to his continued ministrations and after one last suck you have to gently push him away. Arthur would whine in dismay wanting nothing more than to stay between your legs all night but, despite himself he’d sit back on his haunches and peer at you catching your breath. You’d pull him into the biggest embrace and desperately press your lips to his, tasting yourself on his mouth and he’d let himself be swallowed up by you, his hands on the sides of your face and his body trembling with love. You’re nearly crying you’re so happy and you’re so fucking in love with this man and everything he does and he’s just so good so so incredible and good you don’t know what to do.   
\- All in all it’s a really emotional experience every single time and he only continues to get better at it. Eating you out quickly becomes one of his favorite things to do and he’s entirely satisfied only pleasing you (but ofc you reciprocate because hello this man also deserves all the pleasure in the world and you love making him come as much as he does to you).  
\- Arthur is really fucking good at eating pussy.


End file.
